


Outside the Ring

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Squick, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, really, it was all a blur from then on. It started as just the two holding a private celebration, talking and gesticulating like drones on the fritz, and then suddenly Fixit blurted: "D-Do you want to interface?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> You ever see a character and think, "Ah, yes, I want them to be filled with cum." Because that's basically what's happening here.
> 
> Kind of a response to a kink meme prompt, but I deviated a bit. I dunno. Whatever.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/128368057928/outside-the-ring-baneberry-transformers): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

The adrenaline from Grimlock and Fixit's match with Groundpounder and Headlock was still coursing through their circuits, long after they returned to base. After the celebrations were through, the group dispersed; Grimlock and Fixit retired to some place where they could be "quieter," and continued their excited chattering. From reciting their favorite moments in the battle to their favorite moves, both used in the fight and those they wished they could have used before incapacitating the two Decepticons.

And, really, it was all a blur from then on. It started as just the two holding a private celebration, talking and gesticulating like drones on the fritz, and then suddenly Fixit blurted: "D-Do you want to interface?"

Grimlock immediately snapped his jaw shut, buggy-eyed stare turning down to Fixit. His hands were still raised in mid-exaggerated gesture. Fixit was smiling up at him, optics bright, and then it hit him; his right shutter-lid twitched and he slapped his three-fingered hands over his mouth.

"O-Oh, uh--I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't m-mean! I just! You see-see-see!"

"Sure!"

Fixit smacked himself after the fifth "see." He went slack-jawed at Grimlock's response. "You... I... what?" He raised a limp finger, head tilting.

"Interface!" Grimlock laughed. "Let's do it!"

Fixit's optics slowly blazed, turning violet, and steam hissed out from a seam in his neck.

Grimlock leaned over, concerned. "Hey, buddy, you o--"

"Eyup!" Fixit squeaked, a literal, high pitched squeak. He cleared his vocalizer. "But you... you'd really want to interface... with me?" He looked both sheepish and even a little ashamed.

Grimlock shrugged. "Why not?"

Fixit grinned a little. "Well, it _is_ a good way to get rid of the remaining skeleton--denizen-- _adrenaline_! In our systems..."

"Sounds good t'me," Grimlock replied. He blinked. "... But... I think I might be a little too, uh..." He scratched the back of his head.

Fixit wheeled forward quickly. "Oh, no worries!" He beamed, gesturing to his mid-section. "My mold is built to be very durable and flexible. I can not only expand twice my length, but more so my width. In case of emergencies, I may even be used as a supply unit." He giggled. "Though I, uh... hope it never comes down to that..." He stroked his chin, then quickly shook his head. "Either way, there won't be any problems! And if there is--a problem, that is--I'll notify you immediately!"

Grimlock didn't look too convinced, but... "Okeedokee." He shrugged and grinned again, showing all his snaggle-teeth. "You could say your body is just like a..."

Fixit waited for the answer, beaming. "... Like a what?" he finally asked after no response.

Grimlock blinked. "I was hopin' you'd answer that. Nevermind."

Fixit chuckled. "Well, just think of this like you preforming the Praxus Piledriver." He winked seductively. "In sea--tree-- _me_!" His eyelids fluttered out of control before two thwaps upside the head settled them again. " _'hem_. So. Yes."

"Oooh, I get ya, I get ya," Grimlock leered. He paused. "But y'don't mean like, a literal piledriver. 'Cause that'll probably kill ya."

"N-No! I was just... using innuendo."

"Oooh, I get ya, I get ya." Not really. "Well, anyway, lemme see what I'm workin' with." He poked a claw against Fixit's chest, and the Minicon chirped as he fell onto his back in the cool grass.

Fixit's optics glimmered again. "I... hope it's to your. Um. Standards." For lack of a better word. He wiggled, getting comfortable, before shyly opening his panel.

Grimlock got on his knees, carefully bracing two hands on Fixit's tiny hips. It was amazing--just an hour ago, he used those very same hands to beat Groundpounder into the literal ground. Now they were surprisingly gentle, careful.

Fixit shuddered, arousal making him wet.

Grimlock bowed down, facing the open panel. "Looks like any other channel," he said. He watched as a bead of lubricant slipped free.

"S-Sorry."

Grimlock, instead, leaned in closer and wiped the lubricant away with his tongue. It ran against the outer folds of Fixit's channel, and he gasped, rising off the ground. 

Grimlock sat up. "Did that--"

"No, no, nnnn-not at all."

Grimlock smacked his lips, really tasting the lubricant as if it were a fine wine. "Heeeey. You don't taste half bad," he laughed, a deep rumble in his throat.

Fixit just hid his face in his hands.

Grimlock bowed back down, once more running his tongue along the channel. His hands moved to carefully grab Fixit's wheels, holding the shaking Minicon in place. He lapped at the folds, only ever slightly penetrating his channel with the very edge of his tongue. But each stroke brought out more and more lubricant and cute noises from his former wrestling partner.

Grimlock wasn't sure which he liked more.

Fixit groaned. His hands fell from his face, digging into the dirt and grass, clinging. Grimlock's tongue was... incredible. But he shouldn't be surprised, after tonight's match. He chanced a look down, his cheekplates turning hot. Grimlock looked so relaxed but focused, tongue lashing carefully against the channel. Sometimes in short little licks, others in long, heavy drags.

Each had Fixit reeling.

The Dinobot scooted in closer, and Fixit yelped when his tongue actually pushed inside. "I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" he shouted before Grimlock could stop and remove his tongue. Grimlock kept going, satisfied enough, and what was once curiosity was now full out lust.

Fixit threw his head back with a cry. The Dinobot was eating him out with a new intensity, squeezing his wheels and hubcaps without hurting. Just enough pressure to add to the sensations in his pampered channel. The tongue plunged in deeper, spreading him little by little, tasting mesh walls and receptor nodes.

"Mmm," Fixit whimpered, shaky hands grabbing the finials on top of Grimlock's bobbing head. He held on, unknowingly grinding down into Grimlock's mouth with need.

It took Grimlock a minute to realize what Fixit was saying, without actually knowing _what_ he was saying. Grimlock sat up, wiping lubricant from his lips. Fixit stared up at him, optics half-lidded, venting heavily. More fluid trickled from his flared channel.

"Whoops," Grimlock snickered, "sorry 'bout that." He own panels pushed aside, unit pressurizing. Fixit stared at it with wide eyes. "Is it too big?" Grimlock asked, for once concerned about the size of his unit. "'Cause I can go back ta--"

"N-No! It's just r-right!" Fixit waved a hand up at him. "I-I promise. It m-may hurt, but only momentarily. It's just my body lusting--thrusting-- _adjusting_!" He slapped his hands over his face at every choice of word.

Grimlock laughed. "Yer cute, y'know," he said, poking the hands over Fixit's face, "an' pretty tough, fer a Minicon."

Fixit slowly lowered his fingers. He grinned wryly. "I'm e-even tougher than y-you think..." he insisted.

Grimlock gave himself a few warm up strokes, purring. "Let's see then," he sneered. He took Fixit's hips again, dragging the yipping Minicon closer. He lined himself up with Fixit's entrance, which... still seemed a bit too small, even with the adjustments. Still, both were determined. He grinned smugly at Fixit. "Ya ready?"

"F-For the Fury!" Fixit exclaimed.

Grimlock laughed. "For the Fury! I like that! I'm gonna use it," he said, and then pushed the edge of his unit inside Fixit.

Fixit gasped, but otherwise... Grimlock saw the channel had widened a little.

"Huh."

"D-Deeper."

"Huh?"

Fixit swallowed. "G-Go... deeper... p-please..."

Grimlock wasn't sure that would be entirely safe, but... "Okeedokee," he said, and pushed in another few inches. Fixit moaned sharply between grit teeth, tensing a moment. But his channel had expanded, surprisingly, fitting more of the Dinobot's girth. Grimlock tested another couple inches, watching in awe at the way the channel moved to adjust and fit with frightening ease. "Hey! It's kinda like rubber!"

Fixit blinked one optic at a time. "T-Thank you?"

Grimlock snorted. He was going to do it. The whole nine yards. Well, not _yards_ , but... He pushed himself all the way to the hilt, and was stunned to find his unit pressing up against Fixit's abdominal chamber from inside, forming a bulge. The metal looked stretched, but not broken or seeping energon; nothing buckled or snapped.

"W-Whoa," Grimlock exvented, honestly impressed, "you weren't kiddin'."

Fixit held fistfuls of grass. "N-Nope," he tittered. "You--you can start moving n-now..." His cheeks felt warm again.

Grimlock nodded vigorously. "For the Fury!" he exclaimed. He pulled out, only half way, watching the bulge settle again. When he pushed back inside, the bulge returned, and Fixit whimpered. It really was very fascinating, but probably getting a little tiresome for the Minicon. Grimlock forced himself to focus on the task at hand--so he started thrusting.

Each thrust pushed up against Fixit's stomach, forming a perfect arch to accommodate the large unit inside him. He could feel the smooth metal run along his own nodes. But as he picked up a rhythm, Grimlock's focus began to wander. Not back to Fixit's belly, but overtaken by the pleasure of this unique channel clenching around him, squeezing and tugging with each pump in and out.

Fixit rode along with the thrusts, moving in waves. He didn't seem to be in any pain. He stared down at the bulge, rising and falling. He caught glimpses of Grimlock's face, so serious, optics narrowed and one disjointed fang biting into his bottom lip. It looked almost as if he were concentrating deeply.

"I-It feels g-good," Fixit moaned, "d-does it feel g-good for... for you...?"

"Nnnhhhh," was the response. Fixit took that as something positive, because now Grimlock's pace was picking up. He was slamming into the Minicon now, testing the strength of the malleable armor. Hips snapped against hips with loud clangs, claws nearly puncturing Fixit's tires.

Fixit cried out, holding onto his cheekplates. "Yesyesyesyes," he moaned, browplates furrowed. This time his stammering wasn't from his glitch. "Yes, G-Grimlock, yesyes!"

"Yeahyeah," Grimlock echoed. He growled, thrusting and smacking metal to metal. "Yeahyeah..."

Fixit's venting picked up, steam billowing from neck seams. "I'm--I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He could feel it. Overload edging ever closer, spark rapidly pulsing. "I'm gonna commode--g-geode--toad-- _overlo_ \--" But he never got to the correct term before he climaxed, rising off the ground with a shriek. Transfluid was trapped, contained from the unit still inside of him. He moaned, flopping back to the ground, left optic shutter twitching.

Grimlock waited. A second later, Fixit raised a very shaky hand into what was his equivalent of a thumb's up. Grimlock immediately understood, beamed, and went back to thrusting. Fixit gasped, too weak to even wiggle, riding and sweeping along with the strokes.

Grimlock huffed and puffed. His own overload was closing in. "Do ya w-want me to--to--" He paused to thrust in, all the way to the hilt, then back out, returning to his usual speedy pace. "O-Overload in-inside--I mean, w-would that--"

"Go ahead," Fixit croaked, violet peppering the corners of his optics, "I--I don't m-mind..."

It ended up taking a little longer than both imagined. But Grimlock was a Dinobot--he had more stamina. Finally, what felt like an hour later, Fixit's channel tingling and going numb, Grimlock tensed up, almost lifting Fixit from the ground. He pushed himself in as deep as possible, and overloaded with a furious roar that might have woken his slumbering comrades downhill.

Fixit was filled instantly. The transfluid expanded his belly, forming a large bulge at the center. He yelped, holding on tight while Grimlock finished. Enough of it had managed to seep up into his throat, and Fixit coughed, spitting up transfluid. He whimpered, the shimmery purple liquid spilling down his chin and from the corners of his mouth.

It took a few more seconds and then Grimlock settled, sitting down, remaining sheathed inside the Minicon.

Grimlock invented, staring down at Fixit's big round mid-section. He was afraid Fixit would have blimped up, but it wasn't too bad. "Heehee," the Dinobot giggled, and playfully pat the Minicon's belly. "I did that."

"Y-You did," Fixit tittered. He could only manage to sit up on his elbows. "A- A lot." He coughed up a little more transfluid.

"Does it hurt?"

Fixit shook his head.

Grimlock blinked. He bowed down, nuzzling his face against the bulge. Fixit hiccuped. "Feels so soft an' waaaaarm," he giggled, rubbing his cheek.

"D-Don't push down t-too hard," Fixit warned. "N-Not with you... still inside..."

Grimlock sat back. "Oh, sorry." But he didn't remove himself. He chortled. "It's cute, too." He poked the belly.

Fixit's cheekplates nearly burned purple. "You... think so?" He looked away. "It... I thought you m-might be a little... d-disgusted..."

"Disgusted? Nah!" Grimlock laughed. He pat the sides of the bulge. "Yer much stronger than I thought. You Minicons sure are durable!"

Fixit smiled shyly. "W-Well, I try," he sniffed. He winced. "B-But I think I n-need to... to release... If you don't mind..." He grimaced again. "S-Starting to hurt a little."

Grimlock nodded. "Right, right, okay," he said. He quickly (but carefully) pulled his depressurized unit free, and watched in awe as his transfluid immediately started to pour freely from Fixit's channel.

The Minicon groaned, holding onto the ground, riding the emptying out. The purple liquid had gathered into a large puddle around him; his abdominal armor had mostly settled again, but still retained a little bulge. That would work out of his system naturally.

Fixit's channel relaxed, inner folds shuddering as they slowly tightened up again. He remained laying on the ground, despite the mess. "It'll take me a few pivots--limits-- _minutes_ \--before I c-can get back up..." He rubbed the side of his helm then his face, only smearing around the transfluid along his mouth.

"Ya did a great job, jus' like in the ring," Grimlock said. He very gently poked the shrunken bulge. "Here." He transformed into his beast mode, carefully picking the limp Minicon from the ground. He flopped onto his back, the earth beneath him vibrating from the impact, holding Fixit in the air. He winced, feeling a small tremble, but nothing more.

Grimlock laid Fixit out across his torso. "Better?" he asked.

Grimlock was warm, and Fixit could hear his spark pulsing beneath layers of armor. Fixit grinned, holding the Dinobot and cuddling. "V-Very nice, yes," he hummed.

"Good." Grimlock laid an arm over Fixit's back; didn't seem to hurt him. He stretched the other below Fixit's wheels. He laid his head back, both Autobots' optics closing and drifting into recharge. They'd clean up later.


End file.
